Come On Now, Sugar
by Lady Azura
Summary: The party was bordering on "out of control" levels and she wasn't nearly drunk enough yet


Summary: _The party was bordering on "out of control" levels and she wasn't nearly drunk enough yet_. 

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I started this a couple weeks ago but forgot about it.

X

**Come On Now, Sugar****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X 

The party was bordering on "out of control" levels and she wasn't nearly drunk enough yet.

Cooped up in a spare bedroom with only a bottle of vodka to amuse her, Maya listened, bitterly, as everyone else had the time of their lives. It was the "party of the year" as her boyfriend had called it, and yet here she was, wallowing in self-pity. After her fight with Miles, she had planned on simply leaving – really, she had – but then a full bottle of Smirnoff had caught her eye and well… getting wasted suddenly seemed like a much better idea. Granted, an idea that she would undoubtedly regret when she woke up the next morning, but in that moment, Maya didn't care. If Miles wanted her to enjoy the party so much, that's what she was going to do – _without_ his company.

"I hope you're not gonna drink all that by yourself."

So absorbed in her own thoughts, Maya hadn't even heard someone else enter the room and as genuinely surprised when she looked over and saw _Zig_ of all people. He was one face she hadn't expected to stumble across – although in retrospect, it made sense given his… extracurricular activities. It was no secret that her former friend had gotten involved in _that_ crowd and was dealing drugs left, right and centre; hell, her own _boyfriend _occasionally scored weed off him.

"You can't stop me." She told him, taking a sip from the bottle and welcoming the burn that traveled down he throat. It wasn't as _tasty_ as the coolers she'd had at Drew's campaign party all those months ago, but it did the job.

"You're gonna have a nasty hangover. Just saying."

Maya sighed, stretching her legs out in front of her and letting out a huff. "So, what? Did you come here just to rub it in my face?"

Zig's expression remained stoic. "Rub what in your face? That your boyfriend's a tool?"

Maya narrowed her eyes.

"He's _not_. He's just…" she trailed of. Miles didn't exactly get along with his family and she wanted nothing more than to be there for him, but there was only so much she could do. Even when she had protested the party, knowing it would only get him into more trouble with his dad, he threw one anyway. It was frustrating and it worried her, but when she had tried to voice her concerns to him, it had just resulted in him getting mad at her. She turned her attention back to the other teen. "What do you want, Zig?"

"Can't I check up on an old friend?"

"Heh. Friend. Right. You're funny." Just the word was enough to leave a weird aftertaste in her mouth.

It still stung. She wasn't going to lie, at least not to herself.

Their relationship was complicated. She wasn't even sure where, exactly, they stood now. Any time they crossed paths, which was thankfully only ever in the Rubber Room, he made it known that her mere presence annoyed him; that he _loathed_ her more than anything. The bitterness practically radiated off of him. And yet here he was, "checking up" on her – that had to mean something, right? That he didn't completely hate her? Unless, of course, he was like Zoe and got some sadistic pleasure out of watching her be miserable. She wouldn't put it past him. As much as she missed their friendship and secretly hoped that they could fall back into their old routine, the Zig that stood before her was not the same Zig she had once known. He was practically a stranger.

Forcing herself up off the floor, Maya turned to look out the window, scanning the backyard pool bash in search of her boyfriend. She eventually singled him out, although she immediately wished she hadn't. Her throat tightened as she watched some brunette in a pink bikini flirt with him while he did _nothing_ to stop it. _"I love you, Maya."_ His words echoed in the back of her mind, mocking her. It had sounded so sincere, making her heart swell in her chest and a wave of emotions to wash over her – but there he was, letting some other girl sit in his lap. She didn't know what to do.

"Why are you with him?"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She was suddenly aware of how close Zig was.

"Huh?"

"He doesn't deserve you."

Before Maya could retort, Zig's arms circled her waist from behind.

"What are you doing?" She asked, ignoring her racing heart.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I have a boyfriend." She reminded him.

Zig made a light humming noise in the back of his throat but made no move to pull away. "And he has a girlfriend, but that's not stopping him from getting all cozy with someone else." His hold on her tightened almost possessively but instead of scrambling to get out of his embrace like she should have been doing, her feet remained rooted to the floor. "C'mon, Maya… aren't you mad? Hell hath no fury and all that jazz?" He went on, his breath fanning over her ear and making her dizzy. "I bet we could make him super jealous…"

She swallowed hard. "You hate me, remember?"

"So?"

"So… I don't know what exactly you're trying to accomplish here."

Zig released her then. Maya turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest as he sat on the edge of the bed, the corner of his mouth curling upward. He raised a challenging brow, obviously waiting for her to join him. She was hurt and angry, but the thought of cheating on Miles, even out of revenge, made her stomach churn. And really, nothing good would come from it, just like nothing _good_ had come from their pageant kiss. Maya _knew_ this, and yet a part of her was still tempted.

A squeal brought her back to reality, snapping her out of her reverie and drawing her attention back to the party outside. She searched for her boyfriend in the crowd. He wasn't there, and neither was the girl he had been getting close and personal with. A surge of anger coursed through her and she balled her fists, her mind made up. She took a step toward Zig, who perked up. Reaching over, he grabbed her wrist, drawing her in until their knees were touching. She bit her lip, sparing a glance at the door to make sure it was locked (it was) before lowering herself onto his lap.

Zig's hands immediately found her hips and squeezed, his fingers kneading her lower back in a way that made her melt. She avoided his gaze, letting her own hands venture, smoothing over his broad shoulders and muscles she hadn't known existed. She heard Zig chuckle.

"You like?" He teased.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

He did, and instead of continuing to run his mouth and remind her what an asshole he was, he brushed her hair aside and started to kiss her neck. Maya closed her eyes, tilting her head to give him more access. She felt him smirk against her skin, making quick work of her vest while trailing hot kisses across her collarbone, only to pause and bring his lips to hers.

It was desperate and longing, just like the first time, and Maya hated herself for enjoying it – though not enough to stop her from coaxing his mouth open with her eager tongue. Zig kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm and somewhere amidst clashing teeth and dueling tongues, her shirt came off. Growing more confident, Maya broke the kiss for air and pushed against Zig's chest until he was lying on his back. The alcohol was finally kicking in and any hesitation she'd had before was now gone. Zig's hands were everywhere, groping her butt and caressing her sides and making her yearn for _something_. Pressing her hips down, she could feel his body's reaction to hers and a familiar heat began to pool between her legs. Kissing wasn't enough; she wanted _more_ and, as if reading her mind, Zig seized control, flipping them over.

He smirked at her, eyes glinting mischievously, before slowly making his way down her body.

"What are you…" Maya sat up on her elbows to look at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." Zig said simply, kneeling between her parted legs and popping open the button of her shorts.

He kept his eyes on hers the entire time, almost _daring_ her to protest, but the blonde remained silent, lifting her hips to help him shed the denim material while her heart threatened to burst out of her chest it was beating so fast. She sucked in a sharp breath when her bikini bottoms followed, leaving her bare and feeling more awkward and vulnerable than she ever had in her life. For a second Zig's expression softened and he looked almost nervous – almost hesitant – like he wasn't sure what he was doing or was having second thoughts. As soon as she blinked, however, he was back to his cocky self, eyeing her like a piece of meat and putting his hands on her thighs, lowering his head and then –

And then there was bliss.

oOo

"Well, that was fun."

Maya, still trembling in the aftermath of what had just happened, watched as Zig rose to his feet. She sat up, reaching for her shorts and the bottom half of her bikini, and quickly slipped them back while avoiding his gaze all the while.

"Um… thanks…" She mumbled uncertainly.

"Any time." The other teen answered, smirk etched across his face.

Maya stared at him for a moment before dropping her gaze, her hands fidgeting.

"If you're worried about your boyfriend finding out, he won't." Zig said casually, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

She glanced up at that.

"Really? You're not gonna hold this over me? Insist that I felt something?" She asked suspiciously.

Zig's smirk grew. "Are you going to try to convince me you _didn't_ feel anything? Because I think you did, and I think it _felt_ pretty good."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." She muttered, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I know." He started for the door, pausing as he grasped the knob to look over his shoulder. "Maya –"

"What?"

Zig opened his mouth to say something but faltered.

"Nothing. See you at school."

Then he was gone, and Maya was left alone once more.

X

**FIN**

X

**I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go, but I wanted to finish it before the party episode aired so… yeah. Blah.**

Hopefully it wasn't terrible. It was weird writing jerky-but-still-kind-of-loves-Maya Zig.

Please **REVIEW**** and let me know what you think.**


End file.
